A conventional thermal fixing device for an electro-photographic type image forming device includes a tubular fusing film, a heater disposed in an internal space of the fusing film, a pressure roller, and a nip plate defining a nip region relative to the pressure roller through the fusing film. While a recording sheet is conveyed in the nip region, a developing agent image formed on the recording sheet is thermally fixed.